El chico de la parada
by Neela Jackson
Summary: Nico lo odia, claro que lo odia. Detesta tener que verlo todos los días a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio y con la misma sonrisa resplandeciente. Pero lo que mas odia, sin duda alguna, es no poder olvidarse de él. AU. Mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva York era un sitio tan grande y con tanta gente que Nico sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que era demasiado extraño coincidir con un desconocido (o incluso con un amigo) en algún sitio más de dos días seguidos.

En realidad, aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la gran manzana. Venecia había sido un sitio estupendo para vivir, y Roma también, pero por muy bonitas que fueran las ciudades italianas, no eran tan grandes como Nueva York y podías cruzarte con la misma persona incluso más veces al día de las que desearías.

A Nico nunca le había gustado demasiado estar con la gente. Prefería dar paseos tranquilos sin más compañía que sus auriculares, le gustaba sentarse en silencio en el sofá y leer antes que salir por ahí con sus compañeros de clase. Por eso Nico nunca había tenido amigos. Tampoco le molestaba, desde luego. Él lo había escogido así y había apartado a todo el mundo que había intentado acercarse a él y en realidad se había convertido en una costumbre después de la muerte de Bianca, la única compañía que nunca le había molestado.

—Buenos días.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Lo intentó. Intentó no girarse hacia la voz y seguir con los ojos perdidos en la nada, viendo al hombre de los perritos calientes de la acera de enfrente atender a una anciana con problemas en los huesos. De verdad que lo hizo. Pero como las otras veces, fracasó.

El corazón comenzó a latirle furiosamente y la sangre se arremolinó en sus pálidas mejillas.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese chico. En realidad no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera la edad que tenía. Solamente sabía que iba a un instituto privado llamado Saint Joseph y que era el chico más guapo que había visto jamás. También llevaban encontrándose en la parada del autobús cerca de dos meses todos los días.

Nunca había dedicado mas de un pensamiento a alguien que no conocía e incluso con las personas más cercanas a él, procuraba no meterse demasiado en sus asuntos. Pero con aquel chico la maniobra de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con él no funcionaba y eso le enfadaba. Al final, siempre volvía a acordarse de sus ojos, de su voz y de su sonrisa. Y siempre deseaba hablarle más, si es que lo que hacía era hablarle. Verlo por las mañanas era como despertar después de una larga e interminable noche. Sentía como la sangre le recorría el cuerpo y le daba vida a sus extremidades y también como se hacía más sensible a cualquier estímulo.

_Para el carro, Di Angelo _se reprendió.

Rubio, de ojos azules y bronceado perfecto, aquel chico le sonreía animado y alegre. Nico no sabía lo que hacía para estar siempre de tan buen humor, pero cada vez que sonreía parecía que brillaba con luz propia.

Y cada vez él se volvía más cursi.

Devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y su acostumbrado _Hmph _y luego se dio la vuelta. 

Por desgracia, la anciana ya no estaba allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío, son del tío Rick.**

**Voy a responder aquí a los comentarios que no pude por PM.**

**Lizette: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Fuiste el primer comentario ****. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay demasiados fics de ellos -.- Por eso me decidí con este. ¡Aquí está el próximo cap! Un abrazo, Neela.**

**Gabi: ¡Mucha gracias a ti también! Aquí esta el siguiente cap. Un abrazo, Neela.**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del gimnasio, iluminando hasta los rincones más oscuros, con la ayuda de los focos de luz del techo. Ese día había poca actividad, por lo que Jason estaba en su elemento.

Nico llevaba sentado en el banco alrededor de unos cincuenta minutos, y en ningún momento había visto a su mejor amigo bajar ni despegar la mirada del rocódromo, cosa que, seguramente, tampoco le habría afectado. Jason era tan bueno escalando que ni aunque lo intentase con una pierna y un brazo solamente, se caería. Y en caso de hacerlo, seguro que no se hacía ni daño.

A Nico no le gustaba el deporte, a pesar de que no se le daba demasiado mal. Siempre había sido demasiado escuálido y su tez pálida, casi enfermiza, no ayudaba a contrarrestar la imagen de debilucho. Se hacía heridas y moretones con demasiada facilidad.

—Entonces, ¿has hablado con él? —la voz de Jason se coló en sus pensamientos. Dando un suspiro lastimero, fijó su mirada en su amigo, que en ese momento, por fin giraba la cabeza y lo miraba atentamente.

Dave, el chico que sostenía a Jason desde el suelo, también lo miró. Nico quiso poner los ojos en blanco, incluso un desconocido estaba escuchando la conversación y parecía a punto de tomar parte de ella. No era como si a Nico le importase que el chico escuchase la conversación, posiblemente no lo volvería a ver.

Fijándose en su amigo, se dio cuenta de que Jason compartía algún rasgo con el chico de la parada, que era el tema en cuestión. Ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules, aún cuando los ojos de Jason eran más tormentosos y su pelo más claro.

Desde que se le había ocurrido mencionar esas coincidencias de horario a su amigo y se le había escapado una pequeña sonrisa estúpida, no lo había dejado en paz. Tampoco podía culparlo. Nico no solía sonreír casi nunca, estuviera alegre o triste, así que seguramente había pensado que era un acontecimiento lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención.

—No. —fue escueto, directo y sincero. Pero al ver la mirada de Jason, volvió a suspirar y puso los ojos en blanco. —Venga ya, Jason… —cortó, sin saber que más decirle.

—¿Venga ya? —el rubio volvió a centrar la mirada en la pared y siguió moviéndose, pero no paró de hablar con un ligero tono incrédulo. —¿Sabes? A mi Pipes me gustó desde el primer momento, y le hablé. Y ahora somos novios. —añadió, como si Nico no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver cosas tan obvias. —Y no me digas que no te gusta ese chico porque no te pienso creer.

Nico suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás, fijándola en el techo.

Jason no podía entenderlo. Era casi perfecto. Nico jamás lo había visto equivocarse, se comportaba según las normas, estaba en el equipo de fútbol, sus notas eran buenas, y tenía a una novia maravillosa. A Nico no le importaba como fuera Jason, era su amigo, el primero que había hecho, y por mucho que había intentado apartarlo había insistido hasta la saciedad, para después presentarlo a sus amigos y al final, Nico también se había vuelto parte del grupo.

Pero seguía sin gustarle tener que acercarse a la gente. Menos aún a un desconocido. Por mucho que éste le gustara.

—No es tan fácil, Jason… —murmuró. No sabía qué más decir para defenderse.

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito y Piper irrumpió en la sala en ese mismo instante. Llevaba los brazos cargados de libros e incluso la mochila parecía pesarle demasiado. Fue obvio que Jason, incluso sin verla, sabía que era su novia. Le hizo un gesto a Dave y este lo bajó hasta el suelo, donde le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego volvió a subir.

Piper se dirigió hacia el banco en el que estaba Nico y de dejó caer a su lado. Le sonrió mientras se recogía el pelo.

—¿Qué no es tan fácil? —preguntó inocentemente. Nico alzó las cejas, no se lo creía. Posiblemente, aquella amiga cotilla suya había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta antes de decidirse entrar.

—A Nico le da vergüenza hablarle al chico del autobús. —murmuró Jason sin mirarles. El susodicho le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No te dio tanta vergüenza cuando te confesaste a Percy. —murmuró Piper con una sonrisilla. Él se limitó a fruncir el ceño profundamente, recordando el terrible suceso.

Cada vez que salía el tema a colación, no podía evitar querer retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que Nico del pasado hiciese tal tontería. Mirándolo desde ahí, lo que le sucedió con Percy fue un capricho de adolescente, sin duda pasajero. Confesarse había sido una tontería.

—Me obligasteis. —les reprochó. Jason soltó una risita. Dave parecía cada vez más interesado en la situación.

—Jamás lo hubieras hecho sino nos hubiéramos encargado nosotros. Además, —dijo Piper. —Percy jamás se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Annabeth se sentía culpable.

Nico gruñó.

—No voy a decirle nada. —musitó. Se levantó del banco y cogió su propia mochila. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas, mientras sentía tres pares de ojos en la nuca; cuando llegó, giró la cabeza y los miró seriamente. —Adiós.

Caminó por las calles durante un buen rato sin saber bien qué hacer. Había planeado pasar la tarde leyendo en el gimnasio mientras Jason escalaba, pero su amigo había sacado el tema y después Piper se había puesto de lado de su novio, como casi siempre. Y Dave. Nico podía entender que para él no hubiese sido difícil hablarle a Piper —¡Se habían topado al conocerse, por los dioses!—pero a él no le pasaba lo mismo. No le gustaba hablar con la gente, no le gustaba hablar en general.

Vio al otro lado de la calle una librería. Sin pensárselo demasiado, aunque con un inquietante sentimiento, cruzó la calle y entró. Cuando la campanilla de la puerta dejó de sonar, respiró profundamente y se dispuso a recorrer las estanterías, buscando algún libro interesante. Reyna le había dicho que cuando volviera de Seattle le dejaría uno sobre animales bastante bueno, pero para eso aún quedaban dos semanas, ya que estaba visitando a su hermana.

La estantería de astrología estaba a rebosar. Con un ramalazo de satisfacción, comenzó a pasear la mirada por los lomos de los libros, leyendo rápidamente los títulos, descartando algunos, acordándose de otros. Entonces leyó _Astrología terapéutica. Aplicaciones prácticas a la psicología y la medicina. _Parecía interesante, aunque no era el tipo de libro por el que él se interesase normalmente. Alargó la mano y justo cuando iba a cogerlo, chocó con la de otra persona. Bajaron las manos al mismo tiempo y luego ambos se giraron para ver quién era el otro.

Nico sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Allí estaba.

El chico de la parada. Esa tarde no llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero Nico opinaba que los jeans le sentaban igual de bien.

Tragó saliva y apretó los labios. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, ya que el chico era un poco más alto que él. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio que éstos le sonreían tanto como sus labios.

—Hola. —musitó, deseando que se lo tragase la tierra. Estaba seguro de que eran las primeras palabras que le había oído pronunciar en dos meses.

Tuvo la certeza de que a él también se le había ocurrido, porque sonrió aún más.

—¡Hola! —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y Nico casi lamentó la distancia. —Eres el chico de la parada.

Quiso reír ante la coincidencia, pero en lugar de eso, la molesta voz de Jason se coló en sus pensamientos _Vamos, Nico… _y entonces apareció Piper _¡Ataca, zombie! _No sabía como ahora Piper lo llamaba por el apodo que Hazel le había puesto, pero eso solo hacía la situación aún más molesta.

—Tú también. —susurró. _Bravo, Di Angelo _pensó con sarcasmo. Tragó saliva y suspiró interiormente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Alargó la mano hacia él y habló de nuevo. —Me llamo Nico Di Angelo.

El rubio sonrió aún más ampliamente, si eso podía ser posible. Parecía un niño la mañana de Navidad y Nico lo odió por pensar en lo guapo que estaba. Le estrechó la mano y luego lo soltó, sintiendo la pérdida en el proceso. Tenía el tacto cálido, no tenía nada que ver con la piel de él, siempre fría.

—Will Solace. —se presentó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Nico no quería que terminara aquel momento. Le había costado un mes y medio reunir el valor para presentarse, así que buscó cualquier tema para que no acabase la conversación, si es que se la podía calificar así.

—¿Te gusta la astrología? —preguntó Will. Nico alzó las cejas, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. Will rió un poco, divertido. —Ibas a coger el mismo libro que yo…

—¡Ah, claro! A mí… bueno, no se puede decir que sea un amante del tema, pero me gusta leer sobre todo. —se sintió levemente incómodo. —¿A ti te gusta? —preguntó.

Will asintió.

—Sí, pero no demasiado. Me gusta bastante la medicina y el libro me ha parecido interesante. De todas formas, cógelo tú. —dijo.

—No, gracias… —tuvo el presentimiento de que Will iba a insistir más y por un segundo no le molestó. Quería seguir hablando con él.

—Insisto en que te lo lleves tú. Podemos pagarlo a medias y como nos vemos todos los días, cuando lo termines me lo dejas. —argumentó el rubio.

Nico se quedó en silencio unos instantes y meditó sobre aquello. Pagar a medias un libro con alguien era algo que sólo había hecho con Hazel para el cumpleaños de su padre, y de repente, la perspectiva de hacer algo tan normal con Will le llamaba la atención. Debía de estar volviéndose loco, eso era tomar demasiada confianza con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Por otro lado, pagar un libro a medias significaba que tendría que verlo de nuevo para devolvérselo. Y volver a hablar con él.

Antes de darse cuenta, había pronunciado las fatídicas palabras.

—Está bien.

**¡Hola! ^^**

**Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Empecé a escribir este mini fic porque vi que de solangelo, no había casi ninguno. Es mi pareja favorita de Percy Jackson, además. **

**Un abrazo,**

**Neela.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friki: ¡continúo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen, son del tío Rick. **

Nico cerró los ojos una vez más con expresión atormentada. Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse esperanzadas, y cuando por fin decidió volver a abrir los ojos, volvieron a su estado original.

Tenía siete pares de ojos clavados en él. Insistentes, perspicaces. Consideró la idea de levantarse del sillón, atravesar la puerta de la entrada e ir a tirarse por algún barranco. Pero por supuesto, Nico era un chico previsor y sabía sin lugar a dudas que: uno, no llegaría ni a la puerta y, dos, en caso de conseguirlo, se convertiría en un fantasma (por el tema del karma y todos esos astros que nunca estaban de su parte) y tendría que volver para encontrarse que sus amigos habían acampado allí para esperarlo.

Un octavo par de ojos se fijó en él. Esta vez socarrón.

Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía como había acabado en esa situación. Todo había sido bastante normal al principio (normal al menos, en los parámetros de normalidad de su vida). Había estado toda la mañana en el instituto, sin decir nada, como de costumbre. Después había comido en casa con su padre, Hazel y Frank, a quien su hermana había acoplado descaradamente (a veces su cuñado llegaba a darle algo de pena, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, ver al chico pasar vergüenza le hacía gracia a su malévola persona) y luego había subido a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos.

Las cosas habían empezado a torcerse de mala manera cuando escuchó a su padre tararear una pequeña balada de _Scorpions_ mientras lavaba los platos. Había fruncido el ceño y cuando creyó que su padre se apiadaría de ellos y dejaría de cantar, sonó el timbre.

Eso nunca era bueno.

Aunque Hazel y Frank estuvieran mucho más cerca de la puerta, Nico sabía que ni Hazel ni su padre moverían un dedo y su hermana no le permitiría Frank levantarse, así que bajó él.

Al principio todos se habían sentado en la sala a pasar el rato. Nico estaba molesto: habían interrumpido su hora de soledad y tranquilidad. La que podía haber gastado en pensar en cierto rubio que estaba como un tren y tenía una voz increíble y unos brazos que…

Pero Leo abrió la boca y cada vez que eso sucedía alguien salía perjudicado. Le tocó a Nico, por supuesto. _¿Y ese libro de astrología? _Preguntó señalándolo _Es mío. Lo compré a medias con Will _respondió antes de darse cuenta. Y entonces la sonrisa estúpida afloró.

Por eso se encontraba en esa situación espantosa.

Por supuesto que no había esperado que Piper y Jason se quedasen callados respecto a lo del chico misterioso, pero tampoco que hasta su padre estuviera al tanto.

Paseó la mirada por todos ellos: Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank (¡el bueno de Frank!), Percy y Annabeth. Y su padre, mirándolo socarrón desde la puerta de la cocina.

Quiso volver al pasado y evitar que el otro Nico dejase allí el maldito libro.

—¿Will? —comenzó Hazel. Los ojos le brillaban tanto que comenzó a darle miedo. Pero no lo demostraría, claro que no. —¿Quién es Will?

Tragó saliva. Consideró mentir. ¿Un compañero de clase? Imposible, Frank iba a la misma clase que él y conociéndolo, no podría guardar una mentira. Además, Percy se conocía a todos los estudiantes del instituto. ¿Un viejo amigo? Tampoco. Todos sabían que hasta que conoció a Jason no había hecho grandes esfuerzos por socializar. En aquel momento, quiso de verdad seguir sin tener amigos. Amigos cotillas y pesados.

Antes de que su mente pudiera pensar alguna excusa que sonase verídica, Jason decidió intervenir.

—Es el chico de la parada. —le contó a Leo en tono _confidencial. _Su padre alzó las cejas, cada vez más burlón. Piper, Annabeth y Hazel soltaron una risita, mientras que Frank y Percy se removían incómodos. Por supuesto, Jason parecía muy pagado de sí mismo.

Los sensores para cotilleos marca Leo Valdez no tardaron en ponerse a trabajar.

—¿El chico de la parada? ¿Algo que contarnos, sospechoso di Angelo? —inquirió. Se sintió casi como si estuviese en libro de Sherlock Holmes. A Leo le quedaría bien una gabardina de cuadros escoceses.

_Solo un par de cosas…_

—Por supuesto que no. —la mejor manera de librarse de ellos sería levantarse sin contestar e irse a su cuarto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que eran casi las cinco. Había quedado con Will a las seis.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a dejar a Piper con la palabra en la boca. Cogió el libro y lanzándoles una mirada desafiante, se dirigió hacia su habitación. La voz de su amiga resonó incluso a esa distancia.

—¿Tienes una cita con Will, Nico?

Bueno, el que calla otorga.

La parada del autobús estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un par de ancianas de aspecto decrépito, una madre con su hijo y él mismo. Se removió incómodo, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, suspirando y sin saber qué hacer realmente. Sentía las manos sudorosas, cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo y una extraña sensación casi irrefrenable de dar la vuelta y volver a su casa antes de que Will llegase.

¿Cómo había podido pensar qué tener una cita con Will era una buena idea? Aunque claro, en ningún momento habían concretado que eso era una cita, ¿verdad? Habían quedado para que Nico le diese el libro y ya de paso, pasarían a ver una feria de libros que habían puesto cerca de allí. Era solo eso.

Fijó la mirada en la acera de enfrente, casi deseando ver al vendedor de perritos calientes con la acostumbrada anciana de problemas en los huesos. Pero no había nada.

Tenía que haberse puesto la camiseta azul que le había propuesto Leo. Empezaba a pensar que Piper había tenido razón. Un look tan oscuro no le gustaría a Will, pero por otro lado, eso no era una cita, no tenía que impresionarlo. ¿Por qué querría impresionarlo? Además, si Leo tuviera razón y sus consejos amorosos funcionaran, tendría novia.

Iba a dar la vuelta, seguramente Will se había dado cuenta de que quedar con él era una locura. O de que ya no le gustaba la astrología.

Movió un pie, después otro. Pero entonces oyó su voz.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, Nico?

Y… ¡aquí está!

Perdón por el retraso xD, me prometí a mí misma que actualizaría el fin de semana pasado pero, cuando lo escribí no me convenció y llevo toda la semana editándolo un poco cada día. Aviso; queda el cap de la cita y el epílogo. También haré la historia desde el punto de vista de Will. Y voy a escribir un lemmon de ellos xD.

También, para los fics en los que suelo comentar, os prometo que la semana que viene me pongo al día, últimamente estoy bastante ocupada y tengo poco tiempo.

Creo que ya está…

Espero que os haya gustado,

Neela.


End file.
